User blog:Midnightrose77/Character Reviews Part Three
Ok so this time I'm going to focus on our three teachers. Professor Ozpin Coincidentally my school is putting on the musical "Wizard of Oz" this year so its quite fun everytime I think of Professor Oz as being influenced by the Great Wizard of Oz. Influenced but of course nothing like the actual character in personality. He seems to be a very wise character and there's been a fascination with his past as well. I'm very curious to see his connection with Ruby's family. Maybe in a later episode, him and Qrow will have a talk and reveal some key past story. He gives off a very wise man vibe, but at the same time there is something very distinctly mysterious and in some ways creepy about his character. Sometimes his harsh words makes me feel like he may be the bad guy, although I suspect that it's a red herring approach and that Monty just wants us to doubt him in some way. I'm curious as to why he walks around with a cane. Well obviously it's his weapon but if everyone made their own weapons as Ruby said, then why did Ozpin decide to make a cane? Did he just want to look pimp? lol. Glynda Goodwitch A lot of people may not know this but Glynda would technically be a reference to two good witches from the wizard of oz. Since originally there were two goodwitches. The first one that Dorothy meets is un named and is only referred to as a Good Witch while the second one, the one that takes her home, was named Glynda. The movie simply combined the two characters into one. As for her character in RWBY. I love her cape, but not so much her personality. She's very stern and it's not that part I dislike. I mostly don't like how she's so judegemental. Sure everyone judges, it's a part of human-nature but really and ideally teachers shouldn't be judging. It annoys me how vocal she is about her thoughts of Jaune, even kind of taking a stab at him at the duel contest in this weeks episode. While I don't mind a judgemental character, I do mind a judgemental teacher. Somehow I feel like she's going to learn a lesson somewhere along this story and if her past is ever revealed I feel like she'd be the annoying type. Peter Port The teacher not important enough to warrant a symbol. I was a bit dissappointed, the nerd me really wants to see the symbols of almost every character. But anyways, I liked his way of dealing with Weiss that's for sure. I also loved his diagrams. I could have done without the backstory but it developed his character so I didn't mind. For a teacher that was so "amazing" in battle you would have thought that he would have tought a battle class but I guess it's because of his love for telling stories that he's teaching history? in stead. I also really love his pedostache (random thought). I'm really curious to see how he's going to actually do in a real battle and am looking forward to Roman's attack on Beacon in the hopes that we will get to see the teachers in action as well. Alright, all for this one. Next time I'll do the villains. :) Category:Blog posts